


In Our Own Particular Way

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Poly!verse, Polyamory, RPF, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathrooom sex at the Hideout party (07/27/13).  Mentions of Mia, as well.  I just couldn’t resist.</p>
<p>Warnings for: recreational drug use (pot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Own Particular Way

It starts off with Darren waving a joint at Chris from across the crowded dance floor, and Chris flailing a little and kissing Will on the cheek and sliding through the crush of people to reach Darren's side.

"Little break?" Darren asks, eyebrows up, and Chris hooks him by his dangling, undone bow tie and drags him into the men's room. They slide into an empty stall together and puff back and forth, laughing like idiots. "I'll be real right now, mostly I just wanted to come in here because of the windows."

The air-conditioning had broken down early on in the night, and apparently the bathroom is the only space with decent ventilation in the entire building.

"God, this brings back memories," Chris says, leaning back against the stall wall and breathing out acrid pot smoke. He feels ridiculously good, loose and drunk and a little high and a lot physically turned on from all the dancing and male bodies.

"We had so much fucking crazy fun on that tour," Darren agrees, passing the joint. It's almost done, so he doesn't reach for it again, which Chris thanks him for with a complicated eyebrow waggle.

He finishes off the joint, exhaling slowly. "This was a great idea," he says, waving toward the venue.

Darren slides a hand around the back of Chris' neck, kissing him and sucking the last dregs of smoke from his mouth. "This is also a great idea," he says, and pushes his tongue into Chris' mouth.

Chris groans and opens to let Darren's sloppy tongue in, dropping the roach and toeing it out before looping both arms around Darren's waist. "Slut," he whispers fondly, tugging Darren's already wrecked dress shirt from the waistband of his loose, sweat-soaked slacks.

"Suck my dick," Darren says sweetly.

"Okay," Chris answers, kissing him, deep and dirty.

"I meant that as an insult, but hell yes," is the cheeky reply, making Chris choke on a laugh as he thumbs Darren's fly eagerly.

Chris has plans, but they kind of get subverted when Darren starts kissing him and pushing him back against the stall wall and grinding their bodies together. The pot and alcohol combined makes him feel uncoordinated, slow and stupid, like he doesn't have full control of his hands, and it's almost easier to just make out for a while, his fingers squeezing Darren's perfect ass and Darren's threaded through his hair.

Their cocks grind together and Darren gasps in between kisses, "Where's William?"

"Dancing with Adam," Chris answers, biting Darren's jaw. "He is so smitten, it's sickening."

"Your face is sickening, Colfer," comes a snarky, half-drunken shout from outside of the stall.

Darren and Chris stop kissing long enough for Will to shimmy inside, and then it only takes a few seconds of Will staring hungrily at them making out before Chris is reaching for him, taking him by the collar of his limp shirt and pulling him into their embrace.

Chris kisses him, feels him taste the pot on his tongue.

"Mmm," Will hums, and then he eyes Darren, grabs his tie and pulls him in, kissing him, too.

Chris watches them with glittering, inebriated eyes. "Who's first?"

God, he's such a slut when he's drunk.

Well. He's kind of a slut all the time, but only when he's with these two. And okay, the drinks had helped.

"Who says we have to take turns?" Will says, drawing Chris in by the back of his neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. "Come on, baby. Kneel down."

Chris wonders just how dirty the dancing had been out there after left for Will to be that far gone, but finds that he doesn't mind so much--tonight is about fun, and letting go of the sadness of recent weeks, and being them again. 

"Oh, fuck yes," he breathes. 

He is so fucking ninja that he undoes both their flies at the same time and has to force himself to not crack up laughing at their expressions--Will looks vaguely shocked and impressed and Darren looks like he just wants to not fuck this up and get his rocks off as efficiently as possible. They're both giant puppies but in totally different ways and sometimes Chris just wants to pat them both on the head.

And give them a treat.

He can give them a treat, alright.

Once they've lowered their flies, he fists Will out of his boxers but wraps his lips around Darren's cock first, no hesitation, no foreplay. He just wants a cock in his mouth; he has all night, having lost count of how many half-hard dicks he's felt against his hip or ass since he started dancing. 

He lowers his mouth around Darren, sucking him to the root and then bobbing hungrily as he strokes Will with his right hand.

"Fuck," Darren hisses. Will sinks a hand into his hair, guiding his head as he sucks Darren off.

Chris switches when Darren starts to pant and fuck his lips a little too enthusiastically, savoring the surprised thrill that runs through Will's body as he does so. His left hand remains sticky with spit around Darren's cock at the same time; it's hypnotic and deeply satisfying, swapping back and forth between two hard cocks, all for him, no rush, no stress.

At some point Will grabs Darren by his undone tie and starts kissing him, and all Chris can see from the floor is the two of them going at each other's mouths like candy, tongues and teeth and Will fingering Darren's jaw and chest, Darren's nails scraping over Will's abs, poking in between the buttons on his shirt to touch the hot skin above them.

Will gently rocks into Chris' mouth, deeper and deeper until he's edging into Chris' throat.

They're both fairly close, hands straying into Chris' hair, but wandering off to hold themselves as well, guiding their swollen heads over Chris' mouth, painting his rosy lips with pre-come. Chris is so turned on that he can't think, sucking them back and forth, sometimes taking both heads into his mouth at once, letting the tips of their cocks rub together as he tongues them, suckles them, tugs on them at the same time.

"God, baby," Will pants.

He stares up at them, blue-green eyes glazed with inebriation and lust. "Come on my face," he says to Will, and Darren's hand circles Will's cock and begins jerking it roughly for him.

"Give the guy what he asked for," Darren croons, sucking the side of Will's neck. "Paint that pretty face, come on."

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," Will says.

He does, hears Will groan and come up off of his toes, and shivers at the warm splash of Will's come over his face. 

"Oh, fuck," Darren snarls, muffled because Will is kissing him again, pushing a tongue inside of his mouth.

"Come on, he wants yours, too, wants it so bad, don't you, fuck--never enough for him--" Will growls, fist moving hard and fast around Darren's cock, returning the favor.

"Shit, shit, shit," Darren pants, and dirties Chris all over again, painting his lips and cheek and jaw, come sliding down his neck and collarbone, into the sweaty mess of his undershirt and chest hair. Covered in their come he stares up at them, cheeks flushed from alcohol and exertion, breathing heavily and tenting his jeans.

"One second, honey, we'll get you there," Will croons, drawing him up, dabbing at the mess with toilet paper while Darren licks some off of his cheek.

"Want to suck your cock," Darren murmurs, sitting on the toilet and undoing Chris' fly.

"Fuck," Chris hisses. Will settles behind him, holding him and kissing down his neck, helping Darren push his jeans around his knees and underwear around his thighs. "Oh fuck, put something in me."

Will spits in his hand and before Chris has to ask again there's a fingertip circling his hole, a hand spreading his cheeks apart, and Will gently nudging half a finger inside at the same time as Darren's mouth closes like a Hoover around his aching cock.

He's already so fucking close. It's exciting beyond normal boundaries to have two men all over him, bracketing him, knowing exactly what he wants and how he wants it. It's startling in that moment, just how well they've come to know him, and how comfortable he is with that fact.

He holds onto Darren's shoulders, fingers tangled in the mused beyond help collar, and Will's arms tighten around his waist as he rocks wetly back and forth between Darren's beautiful, plump mouth and Will twisting a second finger, only a slick this time, inside of his ass. It feels fucking perfect, just this side of too rough, and Chris tosses his head back and puts a hand in Darren's hair and starts fucking up into his mouth, pushing his head down.

"Suck me, yeah, come on, come on, Darren," he chants.

"Greedy fucker," Darren replies, but he does, bobbing faster, harder, wetter.

"Be nice," Will admonishes, grinning and smoothly spearing Chris' hole. "He probably ruined his jeans on this floor; it's the least you can do."

"Stop being so fucking flawless, William, you're making me look bad."

"I make you look bad just by breathing."

"Say that again the next time I let you put your dick in my ass, then we'll see who--"

Oh my god, he loves them but sometimes it's like being in a relationship with two toddlers. Two incredibly endearing, lovable toddlers who he sometimes wants to spank and then send to their room.

Why isn't Mia here to control them?

And then he thinks, oh yeah, men's room.

And then he thinks, well that's never stopped her before, and feels just a little petulant. He's tempted to ask where the hell she is when he realizes that Will's sliding a third finger inside of him and Darren is actually giving him a really amazing blowjob and he should probably shut the hell up and enjoy it.

He gasps, bending over Darren's curly head. "Shut up. Shut up shut up and get me off, assholes."

Darren and Will share a grin before going back to work, and it only takes another minute or so of focused attention before Chris bites down on his lip and hammers forward, cursing and coming down Darren's throat with a sharp inhale. His ass closes around Will's fingers as he comes and Will grins, kissing the back of his neck.

"Love you," he whispers.

"You're so sweet," Darren replies, batting his eyelashes and licking come from the corner of his mouth, one hand still on Chris' balls.

"Love you, too, dumbass," Will repeats. And means it.

Sometimes Chris doesn't know how he ended up with these two.

"I should have you both committed," he answers, one hand on either of their heads, and drags them down and in for a three-way kiss that silences all commentary. He can't help but smile, despite the pushy commentary of moments before, and nuzzle kisses into their sweaty temples. "Okay, I love you too. Good now?"

When they're all tucked back into their clothes, as dry as they can be considering the heat and the sex, he adds, "I'm going to find Mia and something to drink with more ice than drink. You two go play."

Darren shrugs and Will smiles, tugging Darren by his bow tie out of the bathroom and toward the dance floor.

No argument there. The night is still young.


End file.
